


Missing You

by Loor



Category: Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Ryan Ross, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story inspired by the song Missing You by Tyler Hilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**_June 28th._**  
“So, all packed up and ready to go?”

Brendon looked up from his book to see Spencer walking into the room, a huge suitcase trailing behind him.

The drummer sounded psyched to go on tour again. But Brendon didn’t miss how Spencer’s fingers were playing with the golden band on his left hand and knew he was dreading to leave Haley behind. Even though the girl was only four months along, Spencer was scared to death at the thought of missing the birth of his first son.

Brendon decided not to say anything about it. He just nodded his head yes. “I’m all set,” he confirmed.

“Good,” Spencer said. Brendon noticed his eyes scan the room. “So are you… alone?”

Brendon nodded again. Spencer didn’t ask anything more. They knew each other too long to miscommunicate. “Breanna is not here,” Brendon answered the unasked question. “She isn’t coming either. But Lauren should be here soon.”

Spencer looked at the older boy, but didn’t say anything. He hadn’t missed the quick change of subject, but Spencer had learned a long time ago that asking questions wouldn’t get him anywhere. Brendon would talk when he was ready, no sooner.

-x-

“So, all ready to go?”

Breanna looked up from her book to see Lauren walk into the room, pushing her baby carriage as usual.

The girl sounded disappointed that they had to say goodbye to their friends again. But Breanna didn’t miss the hint of relieve in her eyes as she looked down at the baby boy sleeping in front of her. He had been unexpected but not unwanted. Not by his mother at least. Even at seven months Dylan was the spitting image of his father and Breanna knew Lauren was glad that Ryan wouldn’t be boarding the bus anymore.

Breanna decided not to say anything about it. She just shook her head no. “I’m not going,” she explained. "Tell Spencer I wish him all the best on tour though. Don’t forget to promise we’ll keep an eye on his family.”

Lauren looked at the younger girl, but didn’t say anything. She hadn’t missed how Brendon was left out of the greeting, nor did she miss the quick change of subject, but Lauren had learned a long time ago that asking questions wouldn’t get her anywhere. Breanna was stubborn and she wouldn’t talk until she was ready.

**_August 16th._**  
“Spence! It’s so good to hear you again! How are you doing? How’s life on the road?”

Spencer laughed as Breanna’s enthusiasm sounded through the phone. He sat down on the small couch in their tour bus. Ian looked up from his spot on the floor and let go of his guitar long enough to make a heart shaped form with his hands. Spencer shook his head and mouthed Brendon’s girl. Ian nodded knowingly before going back to replacing the strings on his guitar.

“Oh, you know, the regular. Interviews, shows, meeting fans. It’s fun, but nothing special,” Spencer truthfully answered Breanna. “How’s life back at home? I hope you didn’t miss us too much!”

Breanna let out a small giggle, but Spencer couldn’t help but notice it was halfhearted. “It’s been quite busy actually. I have been helping Lauren with Dylan, the boy is becoming a cheeky little rascal. And I took this job at Hot Topic for the summer, which I enjoy very much,” Breanna told him. “But I do miss you, Spence. Of course I do.”

Spencer didn’t miss how she conveniently left Brendon’s name out of the conversation. He had tried to talk to Brendon about what happened, but the boy was being even more stubborn that usual. He always found a way to dodge the subject. But Spencer was tired of walking as if on broken glass around Brendon, so he decided to try his luck with Breanna.

“So, I guess you won’t be visiting us on the road then?” he indirectly addressed the topic. From the corner of his eye he noticed how Ian’s hands stilled on his guitar and Spencer knew he was listening.

For a moment there was only silence coming from the other side of the phone. Spencer knew Breanna knew exactly what he was trying to say, but he didn’t push her. He waited patiently for her to answer.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” she eventually said. Her tone was soft, yet firm at the same time and Spencer knew he better not pushed the subject.

Cheerfully, as if he didn’t notice Breanna’s tone of voice, even though they both knew better, he changed the topic. “Guess I’ll just have to wait until my birthday party then,” he said. A chuckle came from the floor, Ian was clearly amused by the fact that Spencer got blown off again.

“Your birthday party?” Breanna asked surprised. For a moment she seemed to have forgotten the previous part of the conversation.

“Yeah, that’s actually why I called you,” Spencer explained. “We are back in town on my birthday and Brendon is planning me a not-so-surprise party. I was calling to invite you.”

He could hear Breanna scoff on the other side of the line. “You are inviting me to your own party that Brendon is planning?”

Spencer couldn’t surpress a smile. Even though Breanna didn’t want to talk about Brendon, she couldn’t help herself and had to ask. Just as he had expected.

“Yeah, I am,” he answered, smile evident in his voice. “He was going to call himself, but… well, you know…” He couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh. “What happened between you two, Bre?” he asked, tired of not knowing what was going on.

For a moment there was only silence coming from the other side of the line. “None of your business, Spence!” Breanna eventually said. Her tone made it evident that she was annoyed by the way the conversation had taken.

Spencer pushed his luck nonetheless. “He misses you!” he blurted out.

The dead silence on the other side told him he had gone too far. When Breanna spoke again, Spencer jumped a bit in surprise. “Nice try,” she snapped. “See you at your party.” The next second all Spencer heard was the dealing tone.

“Stubborn idiots!” he muttered before closing his phone. He caught Ian’s gaze and shook his head in defeat. Ian’s expression turned into a displeased frown.

-x-

“Lauren! It’s Brendon! How are you doing? How’s life back at home?”

Lauren laughed as Brendon’s enthusiasm sounded through the phone. She tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she did her best to put Dylan into his pyjamas. “Oh, you know, the regular. I have my hands full with Dylan. I swear he is acting more and more like his father every day,” she answered, letting out a small sigh at the thought of Ryan. “How’s life on the road? I hope you don’t miss us too much!”

Brendon let out a small chuckle, but Lauren couldn’t help but notice it was halfhearted. “It’s been quite busy actually. Shows, meeting fans. We have been doing a lot of interviews.” Brendon told her. “But I do miss you, Lauren. Of course I do.”

Lauren didn’t miss how he conveniently left Breanna’s name out of the conversation. She had tried to talk to Breanna about what happened, but the girl always managed to distract her with something else. She would dodge the subject by talking about Dylan or a completely different topic. But Lauren was tired of always being on edge around Breanna, so she decided to try her luck with Brendon. “So, I guess you don’t have time for us to visit you on the road then?” she indirectly addressed the topic. She moved the phone to her other ear and put Dylan in his crib.

For a moment there was only silence coming from the other side of the phone. Lauren knew Brendon very well knew what she was trying to say, but she didn’t push him. Instead she tucked Dylan in while she waited patiently for his answer.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” he said after Lauren had turned on the baby monitor. “Not that I don’t want you here, but we’ve been really caught up in things and if you would bring Dylan… I just don’t think that’s such a good idea.” His tone was soft, yet firm at the same time.

Lauren knew he was dodging the subject and she knew better than to push him. Cheerfully, as if she didn’t notice Brendon’s tone of voice, she nodded, before realizing Brendon couldn’t see her. “Of course. I understand, no problem!” she assured him while sitting down in the rocking chair. She wanted to keep an eye on her baby boy for a few more minutes.

The silence that followed made Lauren wonder if Brendon was annoyed with her butting in. She opened her mouth to say something, anything. But then Brendon was speaking again, as if the previous part of the conversation hadn’t taken place. “Oh, why I’m actually calling: I’m throwing Spencer a not-so-surprise birthday party. And I just wanted to let you know that you’re invited.”

“You’re throwing him a party? Sweet!” Lauren answered. She hesitated for a minute, but then continued to ask, “Shall I pass the invite to Breanna?”

“Err…” Brendon said. Lauren couldn’t suppress a smile as she imagined him right now. By the sound of it he was outside, probably sitting in the middle of the parking lot. Looking a bit uneasy and tapping his foot to a nonexistent melody. She thought she could even hear him scratch the back of his head nervously. “Well… She… Spencer is calling her as we speak,” he eventually admitted.

Lauren couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh. “What happened between you two, Bren?” she asked, tired of not knowing what was going on.

Another silence filled the line. For a moment Lauren even wondered if Brendon was still there. “None of your business, Laur,” he eventually said. The happy edge on his voice was gone, made room for annoyance.

Lauren pushed her luck nonetheless. “She misses you!” she blurted out.

“Ha!” The sound came so quick it made Lauren jump in surprise. “Nice try,” Brendon snapped. “I’ll text you the details about the party later.” Lauren opened her mouth to apologize, but she was already greeted by the dialing tone.

“Your uncle Brendon and aunt Breanna are such stubborn idiots!” she whispered to Dylan. The boy only stirred lightly in his sleep.

**_September 2st._**  
“Happy birthday Spence!” Lauren exclaimed as she pulled the birthday boy into a hug.

“Lauren! It’s good to see you again, it’s been way too long!” Spencer told her while returning the hug. Lauren laughed and nodded in agreement, before stepping aside to make room for Breanna.

Not much later she was seated on one of the couches sprawled across the room and happily chatting with Haley about cribs and baby supplies. She tried to keep her attention to the conversation, however, she did not miss the moment that Breanna scanned the room. She exchanged a look with Spencer and after a short wordless conversation, she spotted Brendon in the far corner.

She could pinpoint the exact moment Breanna spotted him. Brendon looked up the moment Breanna noticed him and their eyes locked. They stared at each other for a moment and then Brendon nodded, flashing Breanna a small smile. Breanna returned the gesture, managing a smile of her own. Then she turned to the conversation at hand again.

Lauren looked at Spencer and noticed he hadn’t missed the smiles and nods either. They had another wordless conversation, their eyes flicking to Brendon or Breanna from time to time. She nodded when Spencer mouthed the words stubborn idiots and let out a giggle.

-x-

“Will you excuse me? I need to get some air,” Breanna said, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

Lauren nodded before continuing her conversation with Shane. Breanna rolled her eyes as she heard Shane ask something about strange eating habits during pregnancy. Lauren had given birth to Dylan ten months ago and people still kept asking her about the pregnancy. Seems like she had gotten out at exactly the right time.

The noise from the party died down as soon as the back door fell closed behind Breanna. For a moment it seemed as if she was all alone, but then she noticed him. He was sitting on the patio stairs, gazing to the stars in the distance. He seemed lost in his own little world.

“Shouldn’t you be inside, playing the party host?” Breanna asked him as she cautiously sat down beside him.

Brendon looked away from the sky at the sound of her voice. “I’m sure they’ll be fine without me for a little while,” he said, just as something, seemingly half a skinned lime, splashed against the window behind his back.

Breanna raised her eyebrows at him. She doubted it was visible to him in the shallow light of the moon, but Brendon chuckled anyway. “Oh well…” He merely shrugged.

The silence surrounding them should have felt uncomfortable, yet Breanna was completely at ease. They had never needed much words around each other.

“So, how have you been?” Brendon asked after a few minutes. He sounded as if he felt obligated to make conversation with a faint acquaintance. His tone of voice made Breanna’s stomach dwindle unpleasantly.

“I’ve been doing fine,” she answered, trying to keep her voice level. “Busy with college of course, helping Lauren out with Dylan every now and then. I took a job at Hot Topic this summer. You know me, I barely had time to sit down.”

Brendon smiled at her, and in the dark of night she didn’t see that the smile never reached his eyes. “How has tour been?” she politely returned the question. She hoped Brendon didn’t notice how forced it sounded.

“Oh, it was great! It was good to be back out on the road,” Brendon answered her, his voice just a pitch higher than usual. Breanna noticed, but tried not to think about it too much. It’s not like he had missed her or anything. “I honestly don’t know who was more excited, the fans or Spencer and I.”

Breanna nodded, but didn’t say anything else. Brendon didn’t seem to have his usual need to elaborate on things, so they continued to sit in silence.

After a few minutes Breanna felt a shiver run down her spine. When she realized how cold it actually was, especially for this time of the year, she suppressed the need to crawl closer to Brendon. “I should get back inside,” she said as she got up from her spot on the stairs.

Brendon nodded, but didn’t make any effort to follow her. It made Breanna wonder why he was actually there in the first place. But it was probably none of her business, so she didn’t ask any questions.

“Wait!” The moment Breanna’s hand touched the door handle Brendon called out to her. She stopped and she could hear him walk up to her. She didn’t turn around, just listened.

“I lied.” The words came out nervously.

Breanna could very well imagine Brendon right now. Bent posture, fiddling hands and his eyes on his shoes. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch up a bit as she waited for him to continue.

“I lied. Tour was okay, but never great. Not really. Every song reminded me of you. And every time I thought of you, I always caught my breath. I spent my time just thinking about you and it was almost driving me wild.” Brendon sniffled before he continued. “That’s why I have been outside for the biggest part of the evening. I can’t stand to see you so happy, not without me. I missed you, Bre. I miss you so fucking much.”

“Good.” The word was out before Brendon’s words has completely sunken in.

When Breanna finally turned around to face Brendon again, he looked exactly as she imagined. His eyes shot up to meet hers.

“Good?” He repeated, hope evidence in his voice and his eyes.

“Good.” She nodded. “Because I lied as well.”

Her hand wiped away a single tear and lingered on his cheek. Brendon lifted his hand and softly grabbed hers of his cheek, linking their fingers in the process. For a moment the world seemed to stop and all they could do was stare into each other’s eyes. And then, almost as if somebody fast forwarded, they were sharing a soft kiss. Gentle, but passionate and so full of love. Breanna savored the moment she had waited for for so long. She made a mental note of how perfect Brendon’s lips felt against hers.

When they eventually did break apart she was the first one to speak. “What was that for?” She asked, doing her best to sound serious, but failing miserably.

Brendon showed his pearly whites in a bright smile when he answered her. “Because I ain’t missing you at all, no matter what our friends might say.”

Breanna joined in Brendon’s laughter. “You’re such a dork!”

“Takes one to know one, love!” Brendon swiftly answered her.

Breanna stilled and blushed at her new nickname, giving Brendon a chance to pull her close again. He planted another small kiss on her lips, before pulling her in the direction of the door. They walked in hand in hand, showing their friends what everybody had seen coming a long time ago.


End file.
